Gaming systems which implement games that include an element of skill are known to provide players with enjoyment. However, a problem with such gaming systems is that if players exercise sub-optimal skill, the overall return to player can be less than intended. Further, the return to skilled players will be more than to less skilled players. Accordingly, it is sometimes a requirement to provide optimal play instructions to direct players how to obtain an optimal outcome. While this allows the same return to be made to all players, it lessens the enjoyment of those players who derive enjoyment by learning to exercise optimal skill.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative gaming system.